Breaking Tradition
by NeroZHILAI
Summary: Summary: On the rooftop, a girl will confess to her senpai, they will look at each other in the eyes and it will be an understanding that a bond will be forged, and that they will hold hands and embrace each other as they share a loving kiss. Only that- that's not what happened.


Breaking Tradition-

Summary: On the rooftop, a girl will confess to her senpai, they will look at each other in the eyes and it will be an understanding that a bond will be forged, and that they will hold hands and embrace each other as they share a loving kiss. Only that- that's not what happened.

It was almost the end of the year at Konoha high, which means tests and rushed activities because of winter. It wasn't snowing outside yet though, which is very convenient, they could still use the outside court.

Classes were slow, boring.

Time moved so slow, some of the students glued to their seats, arms hanging from their tables, their eyes unfocused. Most of them wished to stay at home in the comfort of their bed, blanket covering their bodies, it was cold after all.

A familiar man had exactly been that,

He was almost bored, his eyes only focused on the text presented to him by a book he had read so many times, he'd know the pages just by touching them. His hair covered his face and his mask covered the other part as if it was a secret, urging anyone curious to try and want to see what's beyond.

Today was just like any lax day, only there was a significant but not so astonishing difference and that was the fact that somebody had left a rather peculiar note inside the man's locker.

It was very plain.

Clearly, the person who had written him this 'letter' didn't have sufficient knowledge when it came to pulling off things like that. It looked like a formal envelope, it almost frightened the latter when he found it in his locker this morning.

As much as possible, he didn't want to be in trouble after all.

He was a highschool student living under temporary parents, after his father's eventual suicide. He'd been skipping home to home and by his age now, he knew very well not to get attached or cause some kind of mischief that would eventually lead to uncertain punishments.

The school itself was very dear to him, he had been there since he was child. He knew the people.

Even then, he brought himself to open the letter that earlier morning and it did contain some…. Strange words- not to mention the handwriting looked too familiar- almost. It was written in a neater font for sure.

Another thing to point out was the lack of décor,

It was literally printing paper, folded 4 times and shoved into the depths of his locker.

Some words were messed up and yet the mystery person didn't even bother to rewrite it, instead plastering and covering it with a big ugly "X". The person was either really lazy, or really, really ignorant.

As Kakashi closed his book tucking it underneath his arm as his gaze fell upon the clock hanging on the wall.

4:55pm.

It was almost dismissal time, he could finally met the mystery "girl."

As much as Kakashi wasn't fond of things like destiny, or things like love, he might as well show up.

He didn't like beating around the bush, or trying to avoid confrontation. He was going to dive in head first. The only downside to Kakashi willingly attending these mystery confessions is the fact he always said, "No."

It was rude, kinda. Disrespecful? No.

He wasn't the type of guy who would play with your feelings by giving out false hope. If he would hesistate, then no doubt, the girl would think there were some hidden feelings involved, but saying an outright, "no" always worked.

He was ready to get that part over with all the time.

He already pictured it perfect in his mind,

He would wait, staring up at the sky, it would be a mixture of red, black and multiple warm colors- just like how they would show it on the tv. The sun would be setting down by then, so the shadows would be intensified, and it would start to cool down even more.

Before that happens though, a girl younger than him would appear, her expression would be worried, anxious and yet excited. Her hair would be silky and flow as the wind caresses it. She would smile at him.

He wouldn't smile back.

He needn't. .

She would start to speak her part, about how she admired him from afar, giving examples of his 'almost' everyday glory, confessing to him that she had wanted to talk to him for so long but he always seemed busy and that her shyness prevented her.

As she finishes, she would breath in and breath out a puff of hair, moving closer, expecting a kiss to close the deal.

But as soon as she leaned in, her eyes barely open, kakashi would place a hand over her shoulder and gently say the words- almost a whisper to the wind- that would either silence her or demand answers.

"No."

And then he would feel her body stiffen, as he removes his hand and makes his way for the door, leaving before he could hear anymore of her.

The bell finally rang and that meant that Kakashi could finally go home, or… not yet. He had to go and meet the admirer first, as much as it was a drag to do, he had to do it, it was the least he could do for a poor girl expecting something from him.

He sighed as he made his way to the rooftop, not before he fixed his things though, he was a clean person.

Everyone walked home in groups and in pairs, and yet he was one lonely man making his way through the crowd of students, who were giggling, talking and making jokes he considered stupid, taking a long walk to the rooftop.

He opened the door and sighed.

It was just like how he imagined it, the sky was already in the color of the fallen leaves of the trees surrounding the school campus. It was getting colder and maybe it bothered him a little because he unconsciously placed his arms around himself.

He looked up the sky and marveled at the view. The wind was refreshing as the view was.

Then comes the waiting.

Another thing he didn't expect was the tardiness of the person. The sun was about to set, and the night was slowly creeping. And yet the mystery girl was still not there. Kakashi somehow thought that maybe she backed out?

When the thought crossed his mind, his eyes closed in annoyance, hand moving to his temple to massage it.

What a waste of time.

He slowly turned around to face the plain rooftop door, just when it opened with a creak.

And so he stayed in place, waiting for the words to come and yet there were none as a mystery person had revealed their face. It clearly did not belong to a woman's. At least, not any woman Kakashi had seen before.

The uniform- definitely not a lower year, definitely not his classmate. Probably older.

And the smile.

It made Kakashi smile back, and he promised himself he wouldn't.

"Obito- senpai?" He said, softly, acknowledging the other man's so sudden appearance.

"Mah… Kakashi- don't call me that. You're going to make me feel old." The older man retorted, shaking his head in annoyance. His movements were almost comical as he placed both of his hands against his ears.

"And what's with the formal talk? It's not like you don't know me." He continued complaining, before finally settings his hands to his sides and looking at Kakashi straight.

"So- you wrote that?" Kakashi didn't want to assume of course, he hated beating around the bush, or assuming how things are.

"Would you be surprised if I did?" The other man replied, a snarky smirk finding its way to his lips, eyes narrowing in almost teasing way.

"Yes." He answered it all, taking reality in.

Obito writing that letter was…

Well, now all those peculiar things added up, from the handwriting, to how bad it was written. It wasn't a girl at all, and it wasn't just any boy, it was an older man- and his best friend as well.

"What happened with the crush on Rin?" For once, Kakashi engaged in small talk, despite the awkward lump growing in his throat, it was so hard to swallow.

"That…? She's out of my league, man." He said, rolling his eyes and shrugging. "And besides, she deserves better- I'm just one of those idiots that like her."

He laughed so suddenly, something in his stomach made him do so.

"Hahahah you are an idiot but not just an idiot, you're her idiotic friend." He pointed that out- suddenly realizing they were off-topic by now, but for once not even caring, somehow it didn't bother him at all.

"Definitely a big idiot-" He added that.

Obito didn't seem offended by Kakashi at all, although he did roll his eyes in annoyance.

"So how's this going to work Bakashi? Am I supposed to tell you what I like about you? Why you're so awesome and why you should be god of the awesomeness?" He asked, making it sound as sarcastic as he could with waving limbs and fingers emphazising his words.

"How should I know? I never confessed before…" He casually replied.

"Well, I guess… I don't like you at all, you're annoying, you're egotistical, weird, you always read porn and get away with it, you always try to tell me what to do, I don't even know if you're listening or considering me, you boss me around, you always have rin and everyone's attention… "

He started reciting things he disliked about Kakashi- and that shocked the other boy, this was supposed to be a confession for love, in other words, why I like you and why I want to be with you- but it sounded like Obito was confessing his dislike instead.

Kakashi stood there hanging for a while, he didn't know Obito disliked so many things about him, it almost made him self- conscious, he wouldn't admit it though, but he was right, he was that kind of person.

"But despite that, I love a lot of things about you, Bakashi- so those stupid things I've said before is just a bunch of bullshit." He said, his voice suddenly softening, and it was almost gut-wrenching for kakashi.

"So, what do you say? Wanna be my boy?" He asked, almost in a dorky way- it felt electrifying as he finally mustered up the courage to hold eye contact with the idiot in front of him.

"… Yes."

The tradition was broken.

This story was about a man who confessed to a boy younger than him, once their eyes meet, it will be a clear understanding that a new bond will be forged and some things will change. They will smile at each other and hold hands, embrace as the younger man pulls down the mask that hides his identity and they will share a kiss.

AN:LOL., I was bored. Really bored and I have been watching too much yandere stimulator. Also my first language isn't English ^u^ so please have mercy on me. Also wanted to break that stinking kouhai always confesses to senpai + Girl and boy relationship. It's also night time. 晚安，好好梦~


End file.
